


Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates; Part 1: Don't they worship their Captain here?

by Yellowshoes18



Series: Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Captain - Freeform, Flirting, Leicester City, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowshoes18/pseuds/Yellowshoes18
Summary: Dennis Praet signed for Leicester City on the deadline day of the 19/20 season and in pre-season, starts to get to know his team-mates better...beginning with the Captain, Kasper Schmeichel.Part 1 of a planned 3 (for now) part seriesThe usual disclaimer that this is purely fiction, not real.
Relationships: Ben Chilwell/James Maddison, Dennis Praet/Kasper Schmeichel
Series: Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693756
Kudos: 21





	Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates; Part 1: Don't they worship their Captain here?

It was just a pre-season friendly, Dennis’ first since signing the dotted line and becoming a Leicester player. He treated it seriously though, as seriously as you could when you’d landed, gone straight from the airport to the camp to meet everybody and then been told you were going straight into the squad for the next match with just two training sessions beforehand. Ones for which he didn’t even have his own boots. A team mate happened to share his size and also wore the same brand, so he had to borrow those. 

That was the problem with a deadline day move. Or was it the excitement? Dennis enjoyed being kept on his feet and knowing a teammate already had sold it. Youri Tielemans had told him a lot about Leicester. Not that he hadn’t watched their incredible Premier League win play out while with Anderlecht. Youri had told him a lot about the city, the club and his new colleagues. 

He knew he was going to like Kasper Schmeichel from the minute they met. He imagined everybody did. The goalkeeper managed to cut both an imposing yet welcoming figure. His whole demeanour told you that he’d run through a brick wall for you if you were loyal, but that he could be ferocious if you betrayed him, more so if you did anything to harm his team, his club. 

Dennis had observed all of his team mates in the first few days, but especially Kasper. He was handsome, so it was easy to find your eyes drawn to him, to the tight shorts that bunched up when he dived to catch a ball. He was generous too, his kindness and time was not reserved to any one person. He didn’t seem to care if you were a receptionist or a rich politician; he treated you the same regardless. Dennis understood very quickly why he was the Captain.

Kasper was passionate, determined...single minded when it came to wanting to win and wanting to keep a clean sheet. He was a perfectionist, handy in the right scenarios but Dennis could imagine how that could be frustrating should Leicester or Denmark lose. He’d huff, he’d puff and he’d spend hours analysing the same video clips and wishing he’d just done this or that instead. It’s what made him a great Captain, he cared. He had already gone out of his way several times to ensure Dennis was included amongst the team. It was he that had helped the Belgian get kit and boots, knowing who carried spares and who had similar sized feet.

In the first game, despite it being a friendly, Kasper made some key saves. One in particular that impressed Dennis, nervously waiting on the bench. He got the usual pat on the back from his defenders and almost brushed it off. Satisfied enough to have just prevented a goal. That was when the Belgian knew what he needed to do post-match. As Kasper delivered the post-match speech, he waited, not stripped down like many others, he wanted to be one of the last in the showers. Something told him the Dane would be, so he needed to time it well. He’d been seated next to Youri, of course, and his countryman had seemed a little perturbed that he wouldn’t join him, but off he went with a shrug. 

Some players were already naked and in the showers before Kasper’s last word. It wasn’t disrespect but a sort of giddiness that the season was almost back. Others were chatting. James Maddison and Ben Chilwell seemed happy to wait too, huddled together in a corner of the changing room, James showing the defender something on his phone that made them both giggle like schoolgirls. One of the older players, maybe Marc Albrighton, saw Dennis watching this and mumbled “Yeah you may as well get used to that now!” as he passed and entered the showers. 

Pretending not to notice, he realised Kasper was finally undressing, having finished a positive looking conversation with Brendan Rodgers. The Belgian made sure he was in the showers before the Dane, who naturally ended up stepping to a shower head near him. They were the only two in there. 

Kasper flashed that wide smile, “You looked really composed when you came on.”

“Thanks, it’s been a whirlwind so far but it’s nice to just get out and kick a ball.”

“You’ll be fine, this is a good team. We’ll take care of you, whatever you need, just let me know.”

The Belgian nodded, a smile back, intentionally spending a little too long lathering on the shower gel across his chest. He wasn’t sure Kasper was looking at anything below the shoulders, despite his obvious attempts to attract attention. Figuring he could get away with it, he let his piercing blue eyes roam. Any professional footballer would be toned, lithe, but Kasper still had curves. Bulk but no fat. His legs and arms were tanned, but his torso and that ample, peach of an arse were not. Dennis felt his cock stiffen and did nothing to conceal it.

Kasper turned, he was washing shampoo from his hair, but he hadn’t missed the younger man’s now lingering stare. It gave Dennis the excuse to look down at the goalkeeper’s cock. Thick, a decent length and while not hard, it wasn’t entirely limp either. Something told him the highs of a win, of a clean sheet probably got Kasper going. Eyes meeting, neither said anything, but Dennis did creep forward. He didn’t kiss Kasper on the lips, instead he went for the neck.

“You were great in goal today... that save you made” More kisses to the neck, a hand on Kasper’s chest now, one hand reaching down to brush his cock, “You looked great making it too....” One hand reaching around and grabbing that arse, pinching a cheek. “This looked amazing!”

Kasper said nothing, but his mouth was inching towards a smirk. He didn’t fight any of the contact and when Dennis did finally lean in to his lips, the kiss was met with a fervour. Being naked meant that any reaching hands found warm, wet flesh. As Dennis wrapped a fist around his captain’s cock, Kasper’s hands explored this body, new territory to him. 

“You know, most of the guys just pat me on the back to congratulate me,” he smiled, eyes focused on looking over Dennis. His new team-mate was slim but had muscular legs. A sculpted face, cold but alluring eyes. 

“That’s it?” the hand not already occupied with Kasper’s cock moved, a finger dragging down the chest, over faint abs and moved underneath the other hand, massaging his balls, “Don’t they worship their Captain here?”

He sank to his knees in front of the Dane, tongue flicking out to slide over the tip of his cock, the only part not being worked by his hand. Kasper dragged teeth over his lip, hands on the back of his head, eyes closed, suppressing a moan.

Dennis always took a moment to look up and look into the eyes of the other man as he wrapped his lips around their cock for the first time and took their full length in. It was satisfying to watch that moment of first pleasure hit, especially when you were the one causing it. He’d been told he had a skilful mouth, but seeing it confirmed by the bite of a lip or a bunched up first was so much better. 

From Kasper, he received a guttural noise and the goalkeeper had to press a hand against the shower wall to steady himself. His other hovered near Dennis’ hair, his instinct wanting to grab it but not allowing himself. Even during sex, he was respectful, wanting some sort of confirmation that it was ok first.

Dennis’ breath caught, releasing Kasper’s cock he found himself whimpering. “You’re my Captain, command me.”

The Dane’s hands moved to his head. One lifted Dennis’ chin up so that he could lean down and kiss the midfielder, ending it with a tug on his lower lip before both hands directed that mouth back onto his cock. Dennis couldn’t resist groping that firm arse as he worked the shaft, not just covering the length but using a twirl of his tongue each time he bobbed up to push the other man to his limits. There was growling from the man pushed up against the wall, the shower head soaking them both further. 

Kasper left his hands on the back of the Belgian’s head. His fingers tousled the blonde hair, it wasn’t long enough to pull, but he could get a grip enough to gently encourage him. Dennis looked up again, locking eyes and smiling around the cock, allowing himself to be pushed further, not gagging as he went to the hilt. 

“Fuck, you’re right, this is a much better show of appreciation,” Kasper needed one of his hands, biting on the fingers and moving it to his own hair, head tilting and legs buckling slightly. The younger man kept finding slightly different ways to drive him crazy, bringing him close to the edge. His moan as Dennis released him was one of frustration.

“What...” a sloppy kiss just above his balls, “is it..” another kiss, further up now, “you want?” the lightest of touches on the head, it was as angry as the man above that that’s all it was getting.

“Dennis, just keep sucking me off already,” his hands were on the Belgian’s cheeks and he did manage to smile as he guided him back.

Kasper didn’t hold out much longer. How could he when Dennis attacked his cock with such enthusiasm. The teasing was done and now the lips, the tongue were all focused on one goal, speed and skill replacing the languid touches of before. He doesn’t warn Dennis as he cums because he can tell that it’s exactly what the younger man was hoping for. He knew just when to let his mouth slide off with a pop too before the post-sensation became an almost painful kind of teasing.

“I thought you’d hold out longer than that,” Dennis didn’t wipe his mouth, but he did bring a finger up to clean up the edge and licked it. He thought he saw Kasper’s cock twitch again, “I was thinking you’d hold it off for about another eighty minutes?”

“Is that a threat or a challenge?” Kasper hooked him by the hip and drew him into a kiss.

This kiss saw their bodies pressed together, water running over them, and the Dane was reminded as it poked his thigh that he’d neglected his new team mate’s cock in their fun. 

"Let me help you with that," Kasper managed to wrap his hand around the Belgian's still hard cock before it was gently pushed away.

"It's ok, I'll do it later. I'll be thinking of you," he kissed the older man, tongue flicking him as they parted, "of me going down on you in the showers and how you looked. You look so hot getting your cock sucked!"

Kasper took a moment to catch his breath, a laugh escaping his lips, "Youri did not warn me about you!"

"I like to make my own first impressions," Dennis winked, cleaning his face and body running his fingers through his hair.

It was then that both men noticed they had just gained an audience. James had the tiniest towel on, it covered so little of his body it was pointless. Behind him, already naked and attached to James by the wrist was Ben. The pair didn't break their contact either, just curiously surveyed the scene.

"Been getting to know our new team mate have you Schmeichs?" James was grinning.

"Something like that," Kasper collected his own towel from the peg, covering himself. "Probably best that we leave you two to it."

"Maybe next time you get to know us better, Dennis?" Ben chirped, letting his arm slide around James' neck and tilting his head with a knowing smirk.

Dennis switched off his own shower, no towel to grab, but not embarrassed. As he slipped past the younger men, he paused to whisper into Ben's ear. "I’ll be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at anything in a very long time, and first on AO3, so any kudos or comments appreciated.


End file.
